


Scenes from an Italian Restaurant - Reprise

by BardicRaven



Category: Scenes from an Italian Restaurant - Billy Joel (Song)
Genre: Anniversary, Divorce, Friendship, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Moving On, Peace, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what used to be is so far away, it's like it happened to a totally different person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from an Italian Restaurant - Reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/gifts).



Salut!

Yes, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?

A lifetime ago, one would say.

God, how silly we were back then!

How naive!

Thinking that a good bed for great sex would be all we’d need to see us through.

It’s no wonder we started acting like cats and dogs, always fighting and scratching all the time.

So, how’ve you been?

It’s been a while.

I know, I said that already.

But wow! Time just flies by, doesn’t it?

One minute there we were, fighting and fucking and generally living in style, and now - new spouses, new lives and where did all the years in between go?

You don’t know either?

Heh.

Guess it’s just how it goes.

You’re looking great, tho’! Have you lost weight?

You have? You’re looking so good! Wouldn’t have expected that after all these years.

I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.

It’s just that it’s been a lotta years and a lotta water under the ole bridge since those days, ya know?

I mean... look at me. Not the same Eddie you used to know.

Yeah, I know what you mean.

So, here’s to you, Brenda. And here’s to us. And our new lives.

See you next year?

This divorce-day anniversary celebration is really something.

Glad you thought of it.

(on the phone)

 

“Hey, hon, I’ll be home soon. Yeah, it was great. You’re the best. Love ya.”

 

C’ya next year, Brenda, same time, same place! This boy’s gotta fly.

 


End file.
